<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Nice by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016346">Be Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Hand injury, gender neutral reader, reader injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fíli was there to check on you, make you laugh, and protect you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You hadn’t heard him come in. In your defense, he was quite the sneaky dwarf and the clunky, snow covered boots that would usually give him away had been left to melt on the rug by the entrance. Even his warning knock and the door’s creaky handle went past your notice as you continued to work away.</p><p>Only when a familiar set of knees bumped against yours, were you pulled from your thoughts and alerted of his presence.</p><p>       “(Y/N),” he said.</p><p>       “Hello Fíli.” You didn’t look up from your desk.</p><p>       “Am I interrupting you?”</p><p>You scribbled on, pen scratching at the thick paper. It was a sound that would drive most to murder, but it was a comfort to you. “Your company is always welcome to me, my friend.”</p><p>You adjusted your elbow, waving it over the desk until you found a position that somewhat relieved the sharp shocks shooting through your fingers. Continuing to write with your arm draped over the paper, however, was a challenge. The letters were slanted and messy and the ink was pooling in the wrong places-</p><p>       “(Y/N),” Fíli said, placing a hand over yours. He took the pen from you and set it in its stand next to the inkwell. “You’ll make it worse.”</p><p>       “A little writing won’t hurt anything.”</p><p>Fíli looked to the full rolls of parchment previously connected to the one you were now writing on. “A little? This is even longer than the list of amendments to our trade agreement with Dale,” he chuckled. “Where does all this come from? Does your mind ever stop?”</p><p>       “Only when Thorin asks me to notate his speeches.”</p><p>He smiled, tugging on your hand when you tried to return to your work. “He’d be incomprehensible without you. How you make politics sound so enchanting, I’ll never know. Erebor would have dumped him by now if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>       “Then we’d all be in real trouble since you’re next in line.” You squeezed his hand out of habit, but the small endearment backfired. More lightning, hot as flame, shot through your hand. You peeled away from him, letting your fingers go slack until the pain subsided. “That’s what I get for being mean.”</p><p>       “You’re right,” Fíli said. He smirked past his concern.</p><p>Oin’s medical supplies sat piled on the far corner of your desk like outliers. Fíli retrieved them, ignoring your sputters of disapproval. You watched him open a glass jar of white goop and sniff it, wincing when he jerked backwards and slammed the top back on. </p><p>       “<em>Mahal</em>!”</p><p>       “Stinks, right?” you asked.</p><p>       “Something awful. I caught the scent when I walked in here, but I just thought it was you.”</p><p>You glared at him. “Watch yourself, Fee.”</p><p>       “What are you gonna do?”</p><p>       “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. But I suggest you be nice to me. I know where you sleep, remember?”</p><p>Fíli leaned back in his chair, confident and cocky. “It’ll never work. I’m a very light sleeper. Barely sleep at all, really.”</p><p>       “You sleep like the dead and you know it!”</p><p>He hummed, catching your chin in his fingers. “It will be worth it. At least I got you to smile today.”</p><p>You gave the tiniest lean into his touch. “Yeah, you’re good at that.”</p><p>He waved his thumb over your skin before disappearing all too quickly. After rolling out the bandages that would serve as a wrap for your wrist, he returned to the offensive jar of ointment. </p><p>You stopped him. “I can do it.”</p><p>       “I can too. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”</p><p>As if he was leading you to the floor for a waltz, he spread his fingers below yours to support your injured hand. With round, calloused tips, he spread the medicated ointment over your skin, mindful not to press on any delicate nerves that would cause you pain. </p><p>He took the utmost care in performing something so mundane, something that endlessly frustrated you and reminded you of an inadequacy. With simple, patient caresses, he emphasized its importance and assured you of his loyalty. He was there to check on you, make you laugh, and protect you.</p><p>       “Thank you, Fíli,” you said when he’d tied the support around your wrist.</p><p>       “You’re welcome.” He held your hand in his lap, curling his thumb around the top of your wrist and down to your bare fingers. Then he pulled a pillow from your bed and set it in your lap for your hand to rest on.</p><p>He stood above your chair, setting a hand on your shoulder. “I can notate for you if you want. I know you weren’t done here.”</p><p>You shook your head and he followed suit as you rolled up the scrolls. </p><p>       “You were writing something dirty, weren’t you?” he asked. “Something I can’t see.”</p><p>You let out a cackle at the thought. “Oh, yeah. It’s filthy, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Your giggling barely deterred him.</p><p>       “A guide for male dwarves, eh?” he asked.</p><p>Winding up your arms, you chucked your pillow at him, but he caught it. He too laughed, high and light. It floated through the room and settled like a warm cloud of calm.</p><p>You sighed, brought back to the plight at hand. “It’s just something I have to do myself. But thank you for offering.”</p><p>He sat close to you, resting his arm over the back of your chair. “I know you want to write all day long, (Y/N). And you’ll get back to it soon enough. You just have to be patient for a bit longer. Let yourself heal.”</p><p>       “I hope it does heal.”</p><p>       “It will,” he said, fingers on your cheek. “I asked Oin again today, that’s what he said. Just a little more time and things will go back to normal.”</p><p>You went smug. “Asking Oin about me, hm?”</p><p>Fíli leaned back into his chair and looked at you out of the corner of his eye. “Only trying to figure out when I can go back to kicking your ass in the sparring ring.”</p><p>       “Right.”</p><p>He winked. “So, no more writing today, but how about some reading?” He held up the book you had been chipping away at.</p><p>When you nodded, he returned your pillow to your lap and sat next to you, inching his chair closer to yours before he settled.</p><p>       “Now, remind me where we left off? What was happening?” you asked.</p><p>       “Is that your way of asking me what you missed when you fell asleep last night?”</p><p>       “No!” you barked, pulling his arm down so you could lay your head against the meat of it. </p><p>You bounced as he chuckled at you. Then you felt his lips on your hair as he spoke into its softness.</p><p>       “Tell me the last thing you remember.”</p><p>       “Um, you had pulled me into your lap because I said I was cold. And we moved to the big chair by the fire.”</p><p>       “I meant in the story,” he said, voice low.</p><p>You looked up at him from your spot on his shoulder. “I couldn’t really pay much attention to anything else after that.”</p><p>He stared at you. “Then you missed a very important part of the story! We’ll have to go back!”</p><p>You sat up. But before you could put the blame on him, he kissed you. Warm, soft, and oh, so inviting, he kissed you again and again and you let him, returning his ardor with equal fervor and even feeling relief. <em>Finally</em>.</p><p>He withdrew only from your lips, keeping his palms around your face and his forehead pressed to yours.</p><p>       “I know I told you to be nice to me, but I think that’s going a little overboard,” you said.</p><p>       “I am nothing, if not generous.”</p><p>His words were warped from his wide smile, as was his next kiss, but you didn’t care one bit. If it was Fíli’s kiss, it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>